seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 18
Kent and Tack sat on the railing of Riker's ship. "What does Riker have to prove? He seems too anxious to see Chrono again." Kent turned to see Tack stuffing his face. "WHAT?! Where'd you get that?" "I don't know, I just found it." Kent, tried to grab some, and they tussled across the ship. Riker, put on a cotton shirt, and saw the two fighting. Riker exhaled. "Why was I paired with these idiots?" "Come on Tack!! Give me one!!" "No!! They're mine!!" Kent grabbed a piece of meat, and stuffed it in his mouth. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH!" "You monster!" Riker, walked away, and came back with a stone hammer and banged it across both their heads. "What's wrong with you two?" "What was that for?!" Kent shouted. "Ugh!!" "You two were destroying my ship." "What?" Kent looked around and saw scattered gears and broken boards in a trail of destruction. "Oh..." Riker, groaned, and looked around. "Damn... This was my dream. Don't you think... Your first boat, and then your dream grows. How was your first boat?" "My first boat wasn't much. It was a small fishing boat. I had a fishing boat until I made it to Jaya. Then we had our first official ship called The Titan. But that didn't last long. Cause I was arrested and was set for execution. When we got back to Jaya, The Titan was stripped. So Axel made Gladius. And we've been sailing on her since." "I made this ship, with my own hands. Wasn't easy... I was attacked many times, the ship was messed up quite frequently... But I never stopped. If was the thing I wanted to do." "Mason made my ship, so I love it more then anything, cause every time I see it, I see the two men who raised me and made me who I am." Kent lowered his head. "Wow. Both of you have great bonds with your ships. I feel like I neglected mine now." He stood up. "Gladius!! I will make it up to you!!" Tack, stood up, and screamed as well. "No one can have my food!" Riker got up, and walked away. "Yay, now we can be the best of friends, we can say who we like, hug, and even talk about girls. What a great day, now I am no longer evil. Good guys rule, follow the rules, and all that crap. Let's go save a puppy, and Christmas." "That's the right attitude Riker!" Kent gave a thumbs up. "Embrace it." - Roger jumped up from the lower deck, brushing off dust and liquor. "Thanks. I needed a drink." Siegfried laughed, and put his arm over Roger's shoulder. "Hell yeah, slaves, get us some freaking booze! The stronger, the better! Chop chop!" Hades sat down and relaxed against the mast. "Did that slave just fall asleep when I told him to bring me booze?!" "I'm no ones slave. You hold no power over me." Siegfried let Roger go and stood over Hades. Hades opened an eye. "That's not a good idea." Siegfried rise the blade, ready to strike. "I will no longer take your disobedience!!!" He declared swinging the sword. Hades' eyes glowed bright red and Siegfried stopped. "My powers are in full effect. The only reason why you still have free will is because I find you fun to watch." Siegfried tried to move but he was stuck in place, unable to move an inch. "What did you do to me?!" "Back away." Hades ordered. His eyes flashed a brighter red and so did Siegfried's, as he walked away. "You're body is mine. You're soul is mine. You're entire being belongs to me now. Take a knee." Siegfried dropped to one knee. Hades, started to laugh, and Roger slapped Hades on the back. "So, you thinking of making me a slave?" "Yep." "Try it." "Okay... Bow!" Hades used all his power, and Roger scratched his mustache. "Lame. I don't even feel like doing so." "WHAT?! BUT HOW?! HOW COULD YOU..." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Siegfried got up, and laughed. "You'd like my show? I love to pretend I lose in some fights, so I can see my enemies smirks. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "I don't like being laughed at!" Hades growled. He clenched his fist tightly. "What're you gonna do? You're weak!" "THATS IT!!!" Hades snapped. "Go to hell!!" Siegfried's soul flew out of his body and the body fell apart. "I'm done with you! There's no more playing around!!" A large coffin came from the ship and swallowed Siegfried's soul. "Roger, you're next if you don't comply. Got it?!!" The coffin disappeared, and Siegfried's body laid motionless, and was slowly decomposing. Roger picked his nose, and shrugged. "Okay, if you do so, I don't care." Roger laughs, and Hades starts to scowl. "Fine then. If you disobey you don't get dinner." Roger screams, and bows to his feet. "Please, don't!" - Fea, and Jericho were on the boat, and were fishing. "I feel like Swizzz gave us the short end of the stick." Jericho complained. "What do you think?" Jericho turned to Fea, who remained quiet. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just so..." "What?" "BORED! I AM SO BORED!" The two are still fishing, and Jericho looks straight at her. "Well fishing is boring." He reeled in his rod and set it down. "Wanna spar?" "It's better than sitting here." She jumped down and picked up her blades. "Don't hold back." "Why would I? Unless you're scared of someone who is stronger then you." "Trust me, I'm not scared of strong women." "What would me being a women have to do anything?" "Don't know." Jericho stretched his legs and arms. "What I do know is that if I don't take this seriously I might die." He squatted down. "Can I tell you a secret?" "Sure. In fact, I'll tell you one myself." "Mine first. I'm not the same guy as before. I'll explain further later." "Ahh... I have no idea what you mean, but here's mine. I have a crush on a crew member of mine." "Oh my god... You and Christie!" "What?!" "Nothing." Jericho looked away. "Okay. It can't be Oak... And it can't be the monkey..." "Who are you talking to?" "No one!" Jericho rubbed the back of his head. The Fishman? No... So that leaves Ness, Malk, Rangton, and Tack... And I doubt Ness, Rangton... He looked up to Fea. "I think I know who." He rose his wrist. "Cut me right here. And I'll explain further." "Alright." Fea cut him at the spot. "Don't tell Kent or Raion." Blood started to flow out of his wound. He flexed the arm and the blood shot out into a three pointed razor. "I'm still not used to it. But I am now a Devil Fruit User." "What?" Jericho, laughed, and showed her more. "It feels really weird." His blood loosens into a whip, then hardened into a glove. "And this is the best part." His blood started to flow back into his wound, and the cut started to heal until it was completely gone. Fea, watching it, heard footsteps. Veeto, walked ahead, and saw the thing. "Hey, a blood devil fruit!" He opened his palm, and touched the blood of Jericho's having it enter him. Jericho, face faulted. "Your devil fruit nullifies mine?!" "Yeah." Jericho shook his arm. "Nice to know. Now if you don't mind." He turned to Fea. "Let's get started. " Fea, held her three swords, and smirked with the sword in her mouth. "HELL YEAH!" - Hades walked over to Siegfried's body and picked up the sword. "I'm glad someone killed you. But you're still needed. Or at least your body." Hades opened his palm and a tortured soul popped up. "If you misbehave, you'll get the same punishment as Siegfried did." The soul jumped into Siegfried's body. Eyes rolled into the head and he got up. "Yes master. I understand." "Yo Kira. You know where we going?" Kira was looking out into the sea. "Nope." "That's good enough for me. I'll take a nap." Hades walked over to the mast and rested against it. Roger went over to Hades. "When's dinner?" "Whenever Chrono catches something. Go ask him." Chrono, sitting on the mast, looks to Hades. "Hey, what's your limit?" "Me or Roger?" "You." "I can summon up to three super zombies. And those are the people who were incredibly powerful during their lifetime. Such as Roger here. But I can also summon an entire army that can equal up to the 3 super zombies." "Cool! I'm a super zombie!!" Roger pumped his fists into the air. "Siegfried is a super zombie as well, so I could pop up maybe a super tough one, and a little more..." "Do so, we need an army." "All right." Hades touches the boat, and three coffins pop up. Three men step out, and Chronos looks at them. A large 12 foot man with a long beard steps out, wearing a prisoners outfit, a large fat pig like man with robes, and a small meek man. Hades smirks. "Announce yourselves!" The big man steps up. "Honzo Ditch. Call me Ditch." The fat man laughs. "Satori, a priest to Enel." A small meek man coughs. "Redge Tim. An accountant." Hades squinted. "I might put you back.." "No wait! Give me a chance!" "Fine. You have 10 seconds to impress me. Starting now." "I can adjust your finances!" "..." "I can help you cheat the World Government." "I'll think about it." Ditch, scowls at Hades. "Okay Shitface, why the hell should I even work for... Oh my god... Roger?" Roger looks at Ditch, and Ditch screams with joy. "ROGER! OH MY GOD, YOU ARE MY HERO! FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE, I CONSIDERED YOU MY HERO!" Roger, blinks, and Ditch hugs Roger. "Wait... You died nearly 200 years ago! Wait... I died 5 years ago! Wait, how do I know that?" "Because you were there dumbass." Ditch let Roger go and charged for Hades. "Ugh." "How dare you!!!" "Drop." Hades ordered. Ditch immediately fell on his face. "It's not wise to defy me. I am the one who brought you back. So Tim. You're going away, I have no use for you. Roger. I'm gonna need you to play nice." A black coffin sucked Tim inside and shot back underground. "Play nice? What reason do I have not to?" "An old friend." A large black coffin shot up. An insignia decorated the front. "Ahh. You should know that sign all too well." Roger tenses up. "I do... It belongs to a friend...." A smile formed on his face. "I can't wait to see him again. Old WhiteBeard." The coffin opened... And a man came out. Everyone face faulted. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The guy, scratched his head, and looked around. "Wait a minute... I HAVE TO SAVE ACE!" "Ace?" "Portgas D. Ace! He's in trouble!" "WHAT?!!!! DADDYS COMING ACE!!!!" Roger ran to the edge of the ship then stopped. "Where is my boy?! Where is he?!" "In the grave." Hades said coldly. "Ace....is dead." "No... Wait, I died 200 years ago. Of course he's dead! Can you bring him back?" "I'll try, but..." He throws Satori and the Whitebeard pirate in two different coffins, and pulls them down. "So, Roger, Siegfried's Body, and Ditch... 1 is super powerful, but Siegfried is weakened by the soul, and Ditch is pretty strong. I can pull one super, and that's it." He pulls up a coffin, and smirks. "Great, now a new guy. Hello, Ace..." The coffin opens, and a woman steps out. "Oh crap..." The woman looks around, and looks at Hades. "You!" Hades, screams, and hides behind Chrono. "What are you doing?" "Don't turn around. It's pure evil." "What?" Chrono started to turn around. "Stop! You don't wanna do that!" "Shut up!" Chrono turned to see the woman, immediately he turned back. "Why didn't you tell me it was her?!" "Hello boys. It's been a while. Come give your mother a hug." The roach man, saw the woman, and started to nervously laugh. "Hello, I'm a friend to your sons, and I just want to say, that they are so cool, and they owe me 20,000 ." "No we don't!" Hades shouted. "You gave us that money on your own free will!" "Come on. Give me a hug." "I'm not falling for that!!" Hades shouted. "Chrono. You wouldn't deny your mother a hug, would you?" "Hell yeah I will. I'm not dumb!" "I'll hug you!" The roach man comes close, and is smacked across the ship. He slams into a barrel, and is dizzy. "I thought moms were kind, maternally lovely, and sweet... I was wrong... So wrong..." Their mother looks at Kira, and walks close to her. "Who are you dating?" Kira panicked. "I'm married." "But to who? Is it one of my boys?" "She's married to Chrono!" Hades blurted. Chrono turned to Hades. "You bastard!!! How dare you lie!!" "Ooh so my big boy went ahead and got married?! Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?!" "There was no wedding!!" "So you eloped?" "No! She's married to someone else!" He shouted. Chrono blinked and his mother was right in front of him. "Hell no!!" He rolled out the way and she grabbed onto Hades. "You son of a bitch!!" Hades reached out to Chrono. "I'll get you back!!" "Watch your mouth young man!" She hugged him tighter. "It BURNS!!!!!!" Smoke started to shoot off of Hades' body. "HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!" The roach man stood up, and charged at her. "FRIENDSHIP IS..." The woman kicks the roach man away. "Something important, but not much." "You weak bastard!!!" Hades reached out to Chrono. "Come on! Help ya baby brother out! Just this once!!" "And get caught too? Hell no!" "ROGER!!!!! Get me outta her grip!" "Why do I have to do it?" "If you don't get me out, you don't get dinner!" Roger walked over to Hades and his mother. "Sorry ma'am. But you're standing in the way of me and food." Roger ripped her off of Hades. "Hey!! Who do you think you are?!" "I'm Gol D. Roger. And you are?" "Gaia." "Well Gaia... I don't give a hoot." He throws Gaia toward Roachy, and Roachy screams in fear, and runs away, but she slams her foot onto Roachy's face. "Move it roach!" "Thanks Roger. Now, it's up to you. She is a former devil fruit user. She has the abilities of earth. Regular attacks don't work. Understand?" "Oh. So my son does pay attention to me? What about you Chrono?" "Don't bring me into this!! Hades! Put her away!" "I can't! She's too scary!" "Tell me about it." Roachy moaned from a pile of broken barrels. Kira runs to the Roach man, and looks to Gaia. "Leave Roachy out of this!" "Never!" "Then... MEET YOUR HUSBAND!" She turned to Hades. "Bring your father!" "There's no way I'm bringing him too!!" "You will do it!! Or I will!!" Gaia put her hands on her hips. "Go ahead and bring Atlas. I'm sure he would love to see his boys." Hades dropped to his knees and put his head down. "No! Please don't. I'm begging you! Anyone but him! Anyone!!" Kira, points her hand out, and an image of Atlas came. He wasn't real, but thought he was. He looked around, and saw Chrono and Hades. "Hello boys." "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope." Hades said trying to hide his face. "I can't do this. Why'd you do that?!" "What? You're not happy to see me?" Atlas stated, staring directly at Hades. He looked up to Chrono. "That's two... Where's the third?" "Shush! We do not speak of her!" Chrono yelled. "Don't you raise your voice to your father!!" Atlas swiped his hand across the sky. "Hey? What's going on here?" Kira, was confused. "Third? You have a third sibling?!" "Shush! I just said we don't speak of her!" Chrono told Kira. Gaia scowled. "Don't talk to your girlfriend like that!!" "Dammit mom!! She's not my girlfriend!!" "Don't you talk to your mother like that!!" Gaia turned to Kira. "Yes. There's three in total. Chrono was the first, then Hades, and finally Artemis." "MOM! We will not speak that name!!" "I am your mother, I can do whatever the hell I want! So sit ya ass down somewhere!" "Hades, do something!!" Chrono turned to Hades who was sitting motionless with his eyes wide of fear. "I... I caused a monster to be reborn... I am shit. Nothing, but shit." "We all know that, but only you can stop this!" The roach man, grabs a pair of Pom poms, and cheers Hades. "Yes, yes, yes you can! Send your damn mother back to hell! Go, Hades!" "I can't... I can't do it..." Blood started to tear out of Hades' eyes. "No monster can even compare to that demon." "Dammit Hades!! I guess I gotta clean up your mess again." Chrono stood up. "Mom... Dad.. I have no regrets." Two time bombs came to life in his hands. "Oh? So Chrono put on his big boy pants?" Gaia taunted. "If you think you could beat me, come at me. I've been waiting for a reason to beat your smart ass." Roger back hand slaps her, and Kira made Atlas disappear. Ditch, was holding a bag of food, and was singing. "Roger, oh Roger, and you came, and you saved me, oh Roger... Hey, what's going on?" "I'm about to kill the Pirate King." Gaia stood up and stared Roger dead in his eyes. "You've made a giant mistake that you can never take back." "NOOOOOOOOO! Ditch dropped the food, ran at Gaia, and dropped kicked her. In an instant, her body split up in half, and Ditch grabbed the body parts. He slammed them onto the ground, and pounded it until it turned into dust. "NEVER!!!!!!!" Chrono and Hades face faulted. "He... He did it..." "He didn't. She's coming back. She always comes back." "Not this time!" Hades thrusted out his arms and a black coffin shot up. "I'm not letting this nightmare continue!!!" Gaia started to reform. "Dammit no! Why won't it open?!! Open you damn coffin!!!" Gaia was completely reformed with her head on backwards. "Well then." She flipped her head back. "I guess you're up first." Rocks started to grow along her wrists until they completely engulfed her arms. She charged towards Ditch and punched a hole in his chest. "Ahh!! Wait? I'm not dead?" Ditch looked up to Gaia. "That's good news for me but bad news for you!!" He grabbed Gaia's face, crushed it, and headed to the coffin. He grabbed the lid, and opened it. He threw her in, and slammed his foot in her chest, smashing it. "Go back to hell, bitch." He grabbed the lid, and slammed it in. He grabbed the coffin, and threw it in the water. Chrono, and Hades both face faulted. "Hey... You went to prison?" "Yeah." "Which one?" "Impel Down." "Level?" "6." Hades shrugged. "I don't care, you just got rid of my mom. Thanks. Maybe I won't get rid of you." "Like you could." "Maybe I will." The time bombs in Chrono's hand dispersed. "Well I'm just happy she's gone." "By the way!" Hades turned to Kira. "How'd you make my dad appear? That's bugging me. More than It should." "He wasn't real. I made an illusion of your dad. By the way, what's level 6?" Ditch laughed. "It's a secret place in Impel Down. I'm pretty infamous, you see... I not only escaped Level 6, but I got higher then anyone in over a hundred years. I got to Level 2 before the Warden killed me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" "Oooookaaayyy." Hades looked at Kira. "So... An illusion huh? He looked pretty real to me." "Trust me. It was an illusion. She did the same thing for you." "NO WAY!! You made a clone of me?! That's awesome!" Hades yawned. "Oh crap. What time is it?" "It's 4:45!" Roger blurted. "It's well past my post bedtime nap." Hades scratched his head. "Alright I'm out. Roger watch Ditch." Hades posted himself against the walls of the mast and instantly fell asleep. "That must've taken a lot out of him... Or he's just being a lazy ass again." Chrono looked at Roachy. "I need to ask you. Where is Xander?" The roach man, touched his chin, and pointed west. "That's the finish line, and we should be heading their soon..." "Finish line?" Ditch, looked surprised, and laughed. "Oh, this race?! I remember this! I won it three times in a row!" Chrono faced West. "In that direction huh? I can't wait." He popped his knuckles. "Kira, let's get going." "I'm the captain here!! Roachy, Ditch! Set sail for the finish line!!" "Aye Aye cap'n!!" Roachy saluted and rushed to the wheel. Ditch, set the sails, and looked back at Roger. "Roger... YOU ARE MY HERO!" Roger was asleep, holding a blanket. "And he doesn't care." Chrono stated. "You're quite the fangirl aren't you?" "The proper term, is fanboy, ass." - "So, you fought at sky island?" Kent, was talking with Tack, and Tack grinned. "Yeah, it was a weird island." Kent held onto his head. "I can't even imagine what it looked like! How did you beat it? No, better question. Did it have a face? And how did it fly?" Riker, looked at Kent. "He beat a warlord at a sky island, not an actual sky island." "How do you know?" "I was there." "That's still amazing. Fighting sky islands." Kent jumped up. "Well it's decided, I'm gonna have to one up both of you and take down a Yonkou! Hmmm..... Kaido or BlackBeard?...." Kent looked down to Tack. "Maybe I'll go for Kaido first." "Why're you looking at me?" "No reason." Riker, smirked. "Hey, how foolish. At your level, you'd be crushed. My entire crew and I, along with Jakk were defeated by a warlord, and Tack barely defeated him after that. He wasn't even the strongest one." "I can do it." Kent closed his hands. "Besides, I need to kill BlackBeard." His grip tightened. "There's no way I'm losing to him again." He looked back at Riker. "Everyone has that one thing that drives them to success, mine is the thought of that man dead by my hands.... I know... It's pretty dark. But it's the only thing that keeps me going. Well.. One of them." Riker looks at Kent, and starts to clap. Slowly. "I am impressed. I underestimated you Kent. You have much hate in you. Feed it, and then unleash it. It helped me throughout my life." "I try not to think about it. It clouds my judgement." Kent looked back and forth between Riker and Tack. "So which one of you knows where Chrono is?" Tack, points at a small ship, and at an island. "I do! I think... Maybe..." - "Crap." "Crap." "Crap." "Crap." Norax, Rosa, Brog, and Selena put their heads on the table, and Jakk grabs all the chips. "Darn. I get the chips again. I don't like their taste. Not like real chips. Liar chips." Rosa sat back in her chair. "Beaten by a guy who gives a whole new meaning to the phrase brainless....I feel ashamed. I want a rematch!" She slammed her hands against the table. Norax groans. "We had 7 rematches... We lost every single time. God gifted him with luck." Jakk looks at the cards, and looks weird at it. "I have broken cards. Some look like hearts, and this one looks like a club." Norax, facepalms. "Yet not brains." "I wish I would've stayed ahead while I had the chance." Rosa complained. - Veeto, Faust, and Christie have finished the blood transfusion on Roku. Malk sat in a corner, patting down a bandage onto his arm. And Ashlynn crouched down in disgust. "No more blood....no more." She stammered. "It's over with. Time will heal his wounds." Faust said proudly. "Good job team!" He rose his hand for a high five. "Don't leave me hanging." Veeto raises his hand, and Faust pulls it down. "WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS ABOUT TO SLAP DAT!" Roku raised his hand. "Does this mean no more needles?" "You bet your ass it does." Faust responded. "This is a job well done, I think we all deserve a cookie." Faust spun around to face Malk. "Can you bake us a batch of cookies? Extra chocolate chips, no poison please." Faust smiled. Malk, grinned "Don't worry, I only poison my meals when I need money, and you guys are dirt poor." Faust pulled out his pockets and dirt began to fall out. "How right you are.." "Umm Faust... Why do you have dirt in your pockets?" Ashlynn asked. "Because I ran out of sand." - "Uhh, Chrono... We have company." "What kind?" "Looks like a... Giant flying piece of... HOLY CRAP!" Roachy jumps down, and a giant metal spear goes past his head, and Chrono dodges it. "So we're being followed by a giant flying piece of shit with a god complex? Great...." Chrono gets back up and brushes dust off of him. "Roach, I'm giving you a choice here.. Wake up Hades or wake up Roger... Now either way you go, you're life is in danger. But in Roger's case, you have a chance of survival. I'm not sure if he gets angry when people wake him up." Roach man gulped, and thought in his head. If he wakes up Roger, he doesn't know if he will help. If he helps Hades, he'll be with Chrono 2.0. "ROGER, WAKE UP! ALSO KIRA!" Kira, who was resting, gets up, and looks around. "What's the hub bub... OH MY GOD, A GIANT METAL AXE!" Kira ducks, and it goes past her head, nearly slicing Chrono's head off, who dodged. "That makes two...I'm starting to think whoever this is, is only after me." Chrono picked up the axe. "It's not Newgate's work... So that leaves my good old friend... Riker." Chrono tossed it into the ocean. "Roach! Kira, get Roger out of the way and wake up Hades! Ditch, until further notice you'll be with me... Ditch?..... DITCH!!" Another axe came flying towards Chrono. He ducked below it and rolled out of the way. "Gia Gia no ROKKETO!!" A giant metal fist came shooting down from the sky at high speeds. Chrono rolled out of the way again. "That is definitely Newgate." "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" Tack punches Chrono in the face, and he slams onto the mast. He coughs up blood, and scowls. "Dammit, those three... They're extremely powerful, so I better be..." Ditch steps up, and looks at the island. "So, it seems we have a place to anchor. I'll take the three down, you guys do what you have to do." Kent stood in front of Ditch. "Hi." He waved. "Ditch! Take him down!!" Chrono ordered, focusing his attention on Tack. Ditch swung at Kent who ducked under the attack. "So.. Are you a zombie?" He asked before jumping over Ditch's next attack. Kent grabbed onto Ditch's arm and looked at it closely. "You have dry skin.. And worms... And you smell like poop. Why? Why do you smell like poop?" "I don't know." He lifts Kent up, and slams him down. He throws Kent at the island, and sprints toward it, and jumps on the island, landing on Kent. Kent coughs up blood, and Ditch smirks. "Let's see if you can keep up!" "He can't. He's rather weak willed, rather scrawny, and even dumb looking. But, you can enjoy a real right if you challenge me." Ditch turns around, and he looks at Riker, who grabs his shoulder. "So, you wanna have a blood fest?" Tack, leaps forward, and slams his fist toward Ditch's head. "GET OFF MY FRIEND!" "Thanks." Kent coughed and got up. "But he's mine, if you want a fight, go for Chrono. I want this guy. Oh and Riker. I may be dumb, but I'm smart enough to understand what you said. Ill remember, that when we have our match." Kent rushed after Ditch. - Hades laid motionless in a hammock, snoring loudly. Roach looked at Kira. "So..... Wake him up Captain." "As your captain I order you to wake him." "Order denied. I'd like to keep my head." Hades rolled over, still asleep. "No...mom.... Stop! STAHP! No! Don't touch me!.... Get away from me!....Daddy noooo!! I don't wanna go..... School is for the brainless." "Is he having a nightmare?" Kira asked. "If he is.. Why does he look so happy?" Hades shot up, Kira and Roachy jumped back, holding their breaths. "Hades?" "Is he awake?" Roachy cowered behind Kira. "Hades? Are you there?" "Yeah I'm here." He jumped out of his hammock. "And so are intruders." Hades, walks across, and smirks, holding his arms. "Time to destroy some..." Ditch, is fighting the three of them, and Hades turns around. "Welp, I'm not any use here. Back to bed!" "WHAT?! Don't you think he needs help?! You need to fight!" Roachy pulled on Hades' arm until he was glared at. "Why? He seems to be handling it on his own. Besides, I'm already fighting. I am the one that summoned him in the first place." Hades jumped back into his hammock. "Shoo. It's nap time. And if they do beat Ditch, you still have Chrono helping. So everything is fine." - Kent and Tack sent out a barrage of punches and kicks, all were blocked by Ditch. Riker forced his way through and tried to deliver a spear through Ditch's chest but he missed entirely. "Weren't you supposed to be my real fight?" Ditch ducked down to avoid Kent's kick. He grabbed onto Kent's leg and slammed him into Riker. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Weaklings, all three off you." "Gia Gia no Taihō!!" A volley of cannon balls shot out to Ditch. He dodged the first two and blocked the third. "Come on. I'm not even breaking a sweat." He taunted before another cannon ball shot right through him leaving a giant hole. Ditch coughs, and puts his hand through the hole. It starts to fix up, and Riker jams his foot in the hole. He turns his arm into a metal spear, and stabs it in Ditch's eye. Tack, pulls himself back, and grins. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM A RAM!" Tack throws himself toward Ditch, and slams his skull onto Ditch's own skull. "Don't leave me outta this!" Kent jumped up to Ditch. "This is for earlier. Gia Gia no-" Kent's hand grew metallic, and gears sprouted around his joints. "HANMĀ!!" Kent shot his hand into Ditch's face, sending him flying back. Ditch, was pushed back, and he growled. "Crap... These three are strong... But I can't fail... For Roger!" "This is what happens when you bite off more than you can chew. Hey! I finally get it!" Kent cheered. "What was I doing again?" Kent looked between Tack and Riker. "Oh yeah, fighting." "Ugh... Maybe I give you too much credit. You really are a complete idiot." Tack grabbed Kent, and pulled himself back. Kent created a huge cannon, and Riker stepped in. Tack, grinned, and Kent smirked. "GOMU GOMU NO..." "GIA GIA CANNON MAX..." "IMPERIAL DRILL!" Tack let go, with Kent firing the cannon, and Riker caused both of his arms to turn into drills, and he cut Ditch in half, and his body was nearly destroyed. Ditch fell to the ground. Kent and Tack stood over Ditch. "What do we do with him?" Tack scratched his head. "I don't know. You're the captain." Kent responded. "We can't leave him like this. He's hurt." "I am not hurt! That attack did nothing!" Ditch protested, while trying to hide his pain. Roger, I have failed you. Please forgive me. "What are you two waiting for? Finish him!" Riker ordered from afar. "Hurry it up." Ditch grabbed Kent's leg, and tried to pull him down. "I... I can't let you attack Gold Roger... He is my hero..." "Hey, two things. One, the names Gol D. Roger, and second... You're not a bad pirate. Really skilled." "R...really... Then..." Ditch had a coffin pop over him, and pull him down. Roger, who was standing there, breathed sadly, and looked at them. "Shame. I barely knew him... And I feel like I lost a friend." "G-g- Gold Roger." Kent stammered. "Aren't you.. Dead?" "Yep!" Roger smiled. "Dead as a doorknob." He knocked on his head and laughed. "You can't be here than! Unless..." Kent turned to Tack. "Can people be revived in this time?" "Maybe." "NO!" Riker folded his arms, and looked at Roger. "Either it's a fake, or we're screwed. Either way... Tack attack." "OKAY!" Tack charged towards Roger getting ready to attack. "GOMU GOMU NO-" before he could finish Roger punched him in his gut, causing him to spit up blood and hunch over. "Riker....I don't think he's fake!" Kent scooted towards Roger and grabbed onto Tack. "Come on little buddy, wake up." "Do I know you?" Roger tilted his head. "Cause you look very familiar....why?" Roger stared down at Kent with a puzzled look. "Hmmm... Nope! I got nothing." Riker, flinches, and checks through his brain immediately. Roger is more then a thousand times stronger then his crew combined with Tack's and Kent, so fighting is impossible. Running would only delay it. So, negations. "Tell me... How are you alive, in this day and age?" "Well It all started when my mommy and daddy decided to have a son, so the stork brought them a strong, handsome baby boy. Ya see I was sp-" "Not, not how you were born.. How did you get here?" "Well, I woke up in a box. When I got out, there was this kid who said he brought me back, and ever since then he's been paying me in food and drinks." "Ahh, interesting, does this kid have a name?" "Hades, I believe." "Hades?" Kent questioned. "He wouldn't by chance have red eyes, pale skin, and black hair?" "Yes he does. Do you know him?" "Yeah. He's an acquaintance." Kent hauled Tack over his shoulder. "Why is he here? Did Chrono bring him to the future too?" "Who is Hades?" Riker asked. "He's Chrono's little brother. Not much of a threat unless provoked, or he has powerful... Zombies." Kent looked up to Roger. "So that's why he's here... And that other guy." "Don't forget us!" Chrono, Kira, Hades, and Roachy do Kamen poses, and a huge confetti bomb goes off. "Together, we are ChronoXHadesXKiraXRoachy force Z!" Riker, face faults. "WHAT THE FRIGGING HELL WAS THAT?!" Beads of sweat travel down Chrono's face. "I don't even know how I got here... But I want out." Hades looked around. "I'm out." He shouted before hanging his head and snoring. "That's the only normal thing that's happened today." Chrono stated, getting out of his pose. "I see you've defeated Ditch. Good, I didn't like him anyway. Roger, take them down." "You're not the boss of me." Roger put his pinky in his nose and started digging. Chrono face faulted, but stood proud. "Who needs him! We surround you 4 to 3 anyway." Roachy and Kira start doing karate poses, and Chrono starts to sweat. "2 to 3, but Hades and I are deadly together." Chrono looked back to Hades, who fell to the ground still asleep. "Okay, 1 to 3. These are not good odds.... Hades! Wake up!!" "Give me 5 more minutes." Hades groaned. "Okay. Anyone got the time?" Chrono snapped his fingers and time sped up five minutes. "Cause five minutes are up." "Ahh!! I hate you." Hades got up and dusted himself off. "Hmm... Random guy number one, and Newgate holding random guy number two." "Huh? Newgate?" Roger stopped picking his nose and looked around. "But WhiteBeard's not here. Is he?" "No, but his son is." Kent said quickly. "Yeah uh, hi.... Roger... Maybe that's why you thought you knew me." Roger, looked at Kent, and folded his arms. "If you are, prove it. In a fight. If I like what I see, then I'll let ya live." He sat down, and grinned. "But, it has to be a fair 2 on 2." Tack, stood up. "Alright, let's do this Kent!" Riker groaned, and started to sit down. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc